


Barcode

by KairiasYami2



Series: 500 Words A Day [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiasYami2/pseuds/KairiasYami2
Summary: This is both taken from a TikTok (or something) and super half-assed. I just wrote something for the sake of writing something.(Day 17&18 of '500 word challenge' I'm doing with myself.)
Series: 500 Words A Day [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756213





	Barcode

Lee finds herself rolling her eyes for the thirteenth time in as many minutes. She’s exasperated, but also very amused. 

Her friends are such idiots. Truly, she wonders how they haven’t been arrested yet, or at least kicked out of the store. But she loves them, which is why she’s trailing behind them trying to keep their mess to a minimum. It’s not really working, but she’s caught several moments on camera that will be used as blackmail. She’s already imagining the video games she will have them buy her. 

Her thoughts are interrupted by the sound of buzzing in front of her. She realizes their group has come to a stop, and moved forward to see what poor section of the shop is going to be messed up this time. 

It’s a scanner - one of those machines some stores have so you can scan an objects barcode to see how much it costs if there’s no tag. Her friends, it seems, are taking great joy in seeing who can scan items the fastest, or who can find the object with the highest price without actually looking at the price tag. 

There’s laughter and banter, and Lee finds herself drawn into her friends’ antics. 

Caught up in the energy of her friends, Lee decided to make her own joke. Holding her arm under the scanner, she says “Look how it can’t scan me. It’s because I’m priceless.”

“Or because you’re worthless.”

She whips her head around. It’s her best friend Eugene, standing there with crossed arms and a smirk. She immediately puts a hand on her chest and her forehead and acts as hurt as she possibly can. “How could you do this to me! Betrayed by my own friend!” She does her best not to join in the laughter of her friends, but it’s hard. She looks Eugene dead in the eye and asks as seriously as she can, “How you gon’ do that to me, bro?”


End file.
